


Beautiful

by xbloodlinesx



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbloodlinesx/pseuds/xbloodlinesx
Summary: Chanhee has depression and self harms, he meets a boy who tries to help him, they eventually fall in love
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall
Kudos: 9





	Beautiful

Chanhee walks down the street, wearing a hoodie in the middle of summer. 

He pulls the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, pulling the strings down to cover his face and hair. 

It feels like someone is watching him, like the person might jump out and try to scare him.

Changee feels so disgusting and depressed, he enters the supermarket to buy a few razors and cheese to make a sandwich later.

He takes his stuff to the checkout, making eye contact with a black haired boy, his name tag reads Hyunjoon. 

Chanhee stares at his name tag for a few seconds before handing the money over to him, paying for his stuff and leaving.


End file.
